


Virées entre filles

by Berylia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Slash, Shoes, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq fois où Pepper fit faire à Natasha des trucs de filles, ou comment faire naître l'amitié, l'attirance et l'amour au milieu du cuir, de la boue, des shampooings, de l'huile à paillettes et de la dentelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaussures.

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris très lentement en ce moment mais cette fic étant un cadeau pour ma femme elle sera continuée et finie n'ayez crainte.

— Merci Happy.

Le chauffeur déposa les valises et sortit.

— Est-ce que ce sera tout, Miss Potts ?

La nouvelle PDG de Stark Entreprises se retourna.

— Non. Appelez Thompson et demandez un essayage à domicile, ils ont ma pointure.

— Oui Miss Potts.

Elle sélectionna le numéro sur la tablette et y ajouta un post-it. La patronne jeta un œil critique autour d’elle avant de reprendre.

— Je vais me détendre, faites-moi savoir quand ils seront arrivés.

— Bien sûr, Miss Potts.

Natalie Rushman referma la porte de la suite, Miss Potts ayant refusé la proposition de Monsieur Stark d’aller habiter dans la tour Stark encore en travaux. Elle déposa le petit appareil de surveillance sur le boitier du système d’ouverture et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur.

Au moins elle était bien plus facile à supporter que Stark et ses inexplicables changements d’humeurs, tocs et autres Œdipe non réglés. Il fallait clairement être Coulson et capable de faire face avec flegme aux menaces nucléaires, au directeur un jour sans café et aux pires blagues de Clint pour supporter de surveiller Stark. Elle ne l’enviait pas.

Elle passa le doigt sur le numéro.

— M. Thompson, ici Natalie Rushman, Assistante Personnelle de Miss Potts…

Bien sûr, sa situation avec l’ancienne secrétaire de Stark était toujours tendue. Potts voyait en elle une rivale, une de ces innombrables femelles qui passaient par le lit du milliardaire pour tenter d’obtenir quelque chose de lui. Ce qui expliquait sa promotion soudaine à secrétaire de la PDG, si elle la séparait de Stark et la gardait à l’œil, elle espérait empêcher celui dont elle était désespérément amoureuse de la mettre dans son lit. Ce qui avait rendu la scène de ce matin aux bureaux de LA encore plus drôle et elle avait apprécié l’éclat de peur dans les yeux de Stark.

— Je préviens la réception, merci beaucoup M. Thompson.

Elle raccrocha et appela l’ascenseur.

Ses yeux parcoururent le lobby mais mis à part plusieurs groupes mafieux, des politiciens et des hommes d’affaire, elle ne vit rien de bien inquiétant.

— Bonsoir. Miss Potts attend la visite de M. Thompson, pourrez-vous me faire prévenir ?

Le réceptionniste lui sourit.

— Bien sûr, Miss Rushman.

— Merci Randy.

— Un plaisir de vous venir en aide, Miss Rushman.

Elle laissa le regard du réceptionniste tomber dans son décolleté et accrocher à la dentelle de son soutien-gorge comme toujours juste un peu visible. Une façon facile d’acheter une loyauté minime.

Elle tourna les talons et veilla à chalouper son pas pour que Randy profite du spectacle. Sa chambre était attenante à celle de la patronne. Elle retira ses chaussures et prit la valise, la jetant en travers du lit. Elle alluma les différents interrupteurs et examina les lieux. A l’œil nu il n’y avait rien. Elle se saisit de l’appareil dans la doublure de son sac à main et passa chaque mur et chaque objet décoratif ou meuble au peigne fin. Le scanner ne détecta aucun mouchard. Elle ouvrit la valise et vérifia le double-fond. Ses armes et sa tenue était là. Normalement, SHIELD devait installer le double dans la voiture en ce moment même alors qu’Happy se reposait.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant que le côté autodestructeur et narcissique de Stark ne lui crée des emmerdes aux proportions planétaires et que tout ça ne retombe sur la gueule de sa PDG/nourrice/secrétaire/petite amie mais oui mais non. Ce qui expliquait sa présence à New York. Enfin, ça et le fait que la plupart du temps Stark les lui brisait menues.

Sa ceinture vibra. Elle détacha l’oreillette.

— Widow.

— Hey Tasha, alors ça fait quoi de vivre avec les grands de ce monde ?

— Clint.

Elle sourit, d’autant plus que Clint était d’humeur joyeuse et semblait excité.

— Le caviar est une vaste arnaque, j’ai mangé du muraveinik qui avait plus le goût de caviar que ça. Même toi, tu serais capable de sentir la différence.

— La prochaine fois on échange, je vais jouer les secrétaires sexy et tu voyages jusqu’au trou du monde pour surveiller une météorite.

— Tu ne peux pas marcher avec des talons, Clint.

— Faux, je sais même courir avec des talons.

— Tu marches comme une pute de douze ans arpentant le trottoir dans des chaussures volées à sa mère.

— Exactement ce qu’on attend d’une secrétaire donc !

— Comment fais-tu pour survivre ?

— J’attends sagement que tu viennes me sauver Tasha.

Elle s’assit sur le lit.

— Donc une météorite ?

— Ouep, Coulson doit même lâcher Stark pour nous surveiller au cas où on se perdrait dans le désert sans sa présence magnétique.

— Oh Coulson…

— Tasha… 

Elle sourit mais laissa tomber.

— Direction la terre de l’enchantement pour moi. Le jet décolle dans… dès que le pilote arrivera.

— C’est toi le pilote, Clint.

— Je sais.

Elle pouvait l’imaginer, souriant comme un imbécile et un petit pincement serra son cœur.

— Reviens en un seul morceau.

— Fais attention à toi, Tasha, tu pourrais t’étouffer sur un petit-four. 

La communication se coupa et elle remit l’oreillette dans sa ceinture. Elle devrait avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant que Thompson n’arrive.

Finalement, elle eut même le temps de s’ennuyer avant que le téléphone de l’hôtel ne sonne. Elle passa sa carte dans la serrure.

— Miss Potts, M. Thompson est là. Puis-je dire à la réception de le faire monter ?

La PDG était en train de travailler, sûrement en train de répondre aux milliers de mails misogynes, insultants, effrayés, paternalistes, stupides que les actionnaires lui avaient envoyés depuis qu’elle avait été officiellement nommée.

— Bien sûr, Natalie.

La tablette s’éteignit quand la porte s’ouvrit et Miss Potts se leva pour accueillir M. Thomson.

— Miss Potts, c’est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir et je constate que vous avez pris soin de ces petites Jimmy Choo.

Thompson lui donna un de ces typiques baisers new-yorkais réservés exclusivement aux élites féminines ou homosexuelles mâles de la mégalopole. Autrement dit, il embrassa l’air plusieurs fois.

— Ce sont elles qui ont pris soin de moi, les chaussures parfaites.

— Oh chérie, il ne faut pas s’attacher ! Sinon comment voulez-vous supporter de les oublier avec celles-ci…

Il n’y avait pas moins de trois commis poussant tous des petits chariots emplis de boîtes à chaussures. Miss Potts sourit, le premier véritable sourire depuis la soirée d’anniversaire.

— Asseyez-vous. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes petites favorites…

La PDG prit place dans le fauteuil comme une reine sur un trône. Natasha alla se placer en retrait, dos contre le mur de sa chambre d’hôtel, observant la salle.

— Déjà ces adorables Loboutin, regardez-moi la courbe sensuelle de la semelle et la couleur taupe…

Miss Potts laissa le commerçant faire ses discours, présentant les clous de la saison sans donner la moindre impression qu’une paire l’intéressait plus que l’autre. Mais le sourire n’avait pas quitté ses lèvres parfaitement maquillées malgré une journée passée à travailler et à voyager.

— Voilà. Aurez-vous encore besoin de moi, Miss Potts ?

La rouquine se releva.

— Merci Thompson, ça ira. Voulez-vous attendre ou est-ce que demain vous ira ?

— Miss Potts c’est à nous d’être à votre disposition et non le contraire.

— Alors demain.

— Bien. Les garçons ! dit-il en frappant théâtralement dans ses mains.

Les trois commis reprirent les chariots, laissant derrière eux des tours de boites.

— A demain, Miss Potts, dit Thompson en fermant la porte.

La PDG retira ses chaussures et commença à partir vers les boites en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, sans savoir par quoi commencer.

— Puis-je me retirer Miss Potts ?

Le regard acéré de la manager se posa sur elle, comme surpris qu’elle soit encore là. Son corps se tendit, elle qui avait été si souriante, si détendue. 

— Voyons Natalie, comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Vous avez vu toutes ces boites encore fermées ? Pouvez-vous dire vraiment que vous ne voulez pas voir ce qu’il y a dedans ?

Un sourire, factice mais un sourire orna le visage de la PDG.

— Allons, pouvez-vous résister ?

Natalie sourit timidement.

— J’avoue que je suis curieuse. Je n’ai jamais vu autant de chaussures hors d’un magasin et je suis à peu près sûre qu’il me faudrait économiser toute une année pour m’en acheter une paire.

— Pas avec votre salaire de secrétaire. Ça paye mieux que la section Juridique…

Cette fois ci le sourire était presque sincère et Natasha y répondit.

— Surtout que…

Les yeux de la rouquine descendirent le long de ses jambes jusqu’à ses pieds.

— Vous pouvez toutes les essayer ce soir si vous restez…

Qu’était-elle sensée répondre à ça ? Elle fit un sourire timide.

— Merci, Miss Potts. 

Le sourire de la directrice n’était toujours pas sincère mais elle se retourna vers ses offrandes, délaissant celles qui avaient déjà été sorties. Elle ouvrit délicatement, lentement, une première boite et écarta avec délice le papier de soie.

— Ohhhh… 

Ses doigts caressèrent le daim rouge aux rivets d’or avec révérence et un brin de sensualité. Elle sortit l’autre chaussure de son écrin et les tint toutes deux à la lumière.

— Superbes !

Elle inspecta la semelle, le talon, laissa son pouce courir sur le cuir travaillé.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à la regarder ainsi s’adonner à ce plaisir qui semblait si intime. 

Les yeux bleus de la PDG se posèrent à nouveau sur elle.

— Qu’en pensez-vous, Natalie ?

— Elles ressemblent à une boite de chocolats hors de prix.

Miss Potts eut cette fois une expression sincère, le début d’un sourire. Elle revint vers elle, les chaussures à la main.

— Essayez-les, dit-elle en les lui tendant. 

Natasha leva un sourcil.

— Vous ne voulez pas les essayer ?

Un faux sourire grinçant comme le diamant sur le verre passa sur son visage.

— Rouge et or ? Non, ce n’est pas vraiment ma couleur… Mais je sais déjà que ça vous va bien…

Natasha se contenta de sourire, laissant la remarque et le ton glacial glisser sur elle. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de la PDG, elle enleva ses chaussures, mettant les autres sans la quitter du regard, refusant de céder non seulement parce qu’elle savait que Potts pouvait l’encaisser mais aussi parce qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher.

— Allez-y, marchez…

Elle avança, compensant la fragilité des talons, le port haut, tournant en un mouvement gracieux avant de revenir.

Elle avait impressionné Potts.

— Vous avez vraiment été mannequin.

— Ce n’était pas vraiment sur mon CV, mais c’est vrai. J’ai eu une jeunesse plutôt internationale. Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup et un de leurs amis m’a lancé dans le milieu. Je n’y suis pas resté longtemps, ce n’était pas exactement ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, mais j’ai retenu quelques trucs.

Les épaules de la PDG étaient plus relaxées, elle la regardait avec intérêt, les yeux verts et perçants, cherchant à extraire ses secrets.

— Comment renverser un boxeur sur un ring ?

Elle évita le piège.

— Plutôt comment marcher avec des talons, dit-elle en enlevant les chaussures, devenant plus petite que sa patronne.

— Il m’a fallu des années avant de cesser de finir la journée tétanisée par la douleur que me provoquaient ces chaussures, avoua Potts avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé.

— Le truc c’est de porter son poids sur l’avant du pied, c’est comme faire des demi-pointes, dit-elle en montrant. 

— Danse classique ?

— Parents vieille école.

Elle remit les chaussures à la leur place dans leur écrin.

— Voulez-vous que je vous apporte une boîte, Miss Potts ?

Les yeux verts la regardaient.

— Choisissez, Natalie.

Elle prit la première boîte et l’apporta, la tendant à sa patronne.

— Oh.

L’exclamation avait été courte, murmurée, intime et le regard de la rouquine était à présent occupé à caresser les chaussures révélées sous les couches transparentes de papier de soie.

Délicatement ajourées et montant jusqu’à couvrir la cheville, les chaussures étaient noires et brodées d’or, ce qui semblait être le thème de la saison. Elles semblaient un rêve de dentelle de cuir délicat.

A nouveau, les doigts fins et parfaitement manucurés parcouraient l’objet, glissaient sur ses courbes, goutaient les différentes sensations, l’élasticité du cuir, la froideur solide du talon, la délicatesse des fils d’or. Miss Potts se baissa pour les passer, laissant avec lenteur son pied pénétrer, sentant la peau plier pour se mouler contre elle, se laissant envelopper. Mais elle ne se mit pas debout. Non, elle se renversa dans le canapé et leva les jambes au-dessus de la tête, observant les merveilles, pliant les jambes, tournant la cheville, perdue dans sa contemplation, se fichant de savoir que sa jupe avait glissé sur ses hanches, oubliant qu’il y avait quelqu’un, caressant du doigt les chaussures, ses chevilles et la naissance de ses jambes.

La scène était troublante, privée, décadente, personnelle, difficile à concilier avec le comportement habituel de la PDG si fermée, si professionnelle, si stricte. Ici, tout n’était qu’excès et narcissisme, la marque de fabrique de Stark et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que c’était lui qui avait appris à sa secrétaire les secrets de cette débauche d’essayages réservés à l’élite.

La PDG se releva et marcha lentement jusqu’au miroir en pied. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même en les observant. Puis son regard se planta à travers le reflet dans le sien, comme si elle ne l’avait jamais oubliée.

— Alors, Natalie ?

Qu’attendait-elle ? L’atmosphère était étrangement lourde et elle n’arrivait pas à savoir si Potts le faisait exprès ou était aussi innocente qu’elle l’avait toujours crue.

— Elles seront parfaites avec la Valentino vintage 1964, Miss Potts.

L’étonnement se peignit sur le visage de sa supposée patronne.

— Oui…

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur les chaussures, les observant à nouveau.

— Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison Natalie.

Il y avait de la sincérité et de la surprise dans les yeux verts cette fois-ci.

Elle lui sourit.

— Merci, Miss Potts.

La PDG retourna s’asseoir et les enleva lentement avant de les remettre dans la boîte et de les porter à l’entrée de sa chambre. Lorsqu’elle revint elle avait repris son air impassible. Elle s’arrêta sur le buffet et ouvrit la bouteille de scotch, servant deux verres.

— Choisissez deux boîtes, Natalie, une pour moi et une pour vous, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle était assise à nouveau dans le canapé, son verre à la main quand elle lui tendit le carton. Elle reposa le cristal de Bohème sur la table à côté de l’autre.

— Vous n’êtes pas forcée de boire, mais celui-ci est bon et vous n’êtes techniquement plus en train de travailler.

Et elle l’oublia, occupée à découvrir son nouveau cadeau, posant la boîte à côté du fauteuil où elle s’assit, Natasha tendit le bras, subrepticement elle glissa la languette de test dans l’alcool, elle ne croyait pas Miss Potts capable de ça, mais par contre ce pouvait être une bonne façon pour une force extérieur, disons Vanko par exemple de mettre la PDG hors-jeu. 

Aucune substance parmi les nombreuses répertoriées et identifiées par les scientifiques du SHIELD ne se trouvait dans le liquide. Elle vida le verre d’un seul coup. Miss Potts fit semblant de ne pas la regarder, retournant à ses chaussures, noires, classiques, à semelles compensées. Elle posa le verre et ouvrit la boîte.

Lorsqu’elle déposa les escarpins par terre, elle vit la bouche rose de Miss Potts lutter contre un sourire. Elle glissa les pieds dans les chaussures et marcha avec dignité jusqu’au miroir avant de s’en retourner comme elle l’aurait fait sur un podium, sans prêter plus d’attention au fait qu’elle portait des escarpins à bout ouvert en mosaïque de verres verts, violets et roses.

Miss Potts l’applaudit avant de tremper à nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre.

Elle remballa les chaussures et revint vers la jeune femme en prenant sa boîte.

— Où voulez-vous que je les mette ?

— Ni l’une ni l’autre n’iront, faites une pile près de la porte d’entrée.

Elle rejoignit le fauteuil pour trouver une nouvelle paire prête à être essayée.

Elles continuèrent à jouer un long moment, le plaisir et l’excitation de l’essayage se combinant à l’alcool pour détendre le corps de la PDG dont les sourires se faisaient plus nombreux, plus sincères, qui passait plus de temps sur les paires qui lui plaisaient vraiment, jouant lentement, s’enfermant dans la contemplation de la beauté de l’objet qui rejaillissait sur le corps qui le portait. 

— Non, cette paire-ci, c’est vous qui la portez, Natalie, je veux la voir défiler.

Et alors elle sentait son regard caresser ses pieds, ses chevilles alors qu’elle marchait en aller-retour, tournant gracieusement, se donnant en spectacle dans cette pièce immense, close, intime, alors que les murs semblaient se rapprocher peu à peu.

Elles jouèrent encore un long moment.

Cette fois-ci, elle ramena une immense boîte contenant des bottes vers la PDG.

Le gémissement qui échappa aux lèvres roses la fit frissonner et lever les yeux des escarpins sobres et design qu’elle allait essayer. Elle comprit les yeux troublés et le cri quand elle les vit. Clairement pas destinées à un environnement de travail, les bottes étaient noires, les objets se reflétaient dans le cuir lustré des chaussures, l’aspect militaire, le talon vertigineux leur interdisait la plus part des robes de soirées. Non, ces chaussures n’étaient pas là pour s’accorder à un vêtement, elles étaient un spectacle à elles seules et au vu des doigts caressants et de l’expression de concupiscence, Miss Potts en était tombée amoureuse.

Et Natasha la comprenait, elles attiraient l’œil et elles auraient été parfaites pour sa tenue de Black Widow si elles n’avaient pas été aussi visiblement fragiles. Certes son costume semblait avoir été dessiné par des adolescents pleins d’hormones ayant passé plus de temps avec leurs héroïnes de papier qu’avec des membres du sexe opposé mais au moins il était résistant, confortable et fait pour encaisser les chocs, ce que ces chaussures n’étaient pas.

Miss Potts fit glisser le cuir autour de ses jambes laiteuses et remonta la fermeture avec lenteur, oublieuse de tout sauf du plaisir sensuel du cuir se refermant lentement sur elle. Elle leva une jambe mais les crochets pendouillaient lamentablement. Elle se rassit et considéra.

— Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d’aide, déclara-t-elle en se levant et en s’éloignant du canapé.

La dizaine de crochets qui complétaient l’ensemble et camouflaient la fermeture à glissière s’attachaient sur l’arrière de la cheville puis de la jambe.

— Avancez-vous encore un peu.

Natasha passa derrière elle, enleva les escarpins et se mit à genou sur le riche et moelleux tapis, ses doigts commençant immédiatement à refermer les jolis cercles qui finissaient par former des sortes de boutons. 

Elle ne se rendit compte du degré d’intimité et de gêne potentielle de son geste que lorsqu’elle arriva à la deuxième botte et qu’elle sentit la rigidité et la tension reprendre Miss Potts.

Le cuir était glissant, froid, doux contre ses doigts, elle respirait son odeur encore animale malgré les heures de travail humain. Elle déglutit.

— Elles sont ravissantes, commença-t-elle pour penser à autre chose.

Et c’était vrai, Miss Potts avait la forme de jambes et la longueur idéale pour les porter, elles accentuaient sa rigueur, sa détermination, le fait qu’elle ne baissait jamais les bras et ne se rendrait pas sans combattre. Le noir vernis et brillant faisait ressortir la blancheur laiteuse, nacrée et intime de sa peau.

Natasha cligna des yeux. Elle avait fini de fermer les crochets. Elle la lâcha juste un peu trop rapidement, juste un peu trop brusquement.

— Faites quelques pas, dit-elle se relevant, pieds nus alors que l’autre la dominait de ces talons vertigineux.

Aucune des deux ne fit remarquer le pas crispé de la PDG, ou que ces bottes ne parlaient ni de séduction, de féminité ou de romance mais de sexe, de désir et de pouvoir. 

Potts alla vers le miroir et tourna, bougeant, observant les bottes sous tous les angles, fascinée, enivrée par le reflet du noir brillant dans la glace, par le contraste entre la rigidité froide et la douceur chaude. Elle alla jusqu’au canapé et s’y jeta, levant les jambes, laissant ses mains courir sur le cuir, ses bras se contorsionner pour caresser les boutons d’or que formaient les agrafes.

Elle la contempla, fascinée, étrangement enflammée aussi. L’atmosphère lourde qui avait régné toute la soirée s’était cristallisée en cette soudaine chaleur dans son bas-ventre, en ce plaisir scopique d’observer les caresses alanguies et lentes, les yeux mi-clos, la poitrine tendue, les jambes fines. Elle n’avait pas imaginé pouvoir ressentir du désir ainsi, dans le cadre d’une mission, pour une femme qu’elle était sensée espionner et protéger, mais tout semblait si irréel ce soir et si elle n’avait pas elle-même testé l’alcool, il lui serait facile de le blâmer. Seulement, elle savait être honnête avec elle-même. Potts était différente des autres, honnête, courageuse, généreuse en plus d’avoir des jambes blanches et interminables qui portaient divinement le cuir…

Bah, ce n’était pas comme si elle ne savait pas travailler avec des gens envers qui elle était sexuellement attirée.

Potts se releva et alla remplir à nouveau son verre, le vidant immédiatement après, les joues rouges, le cœur battant trop vite. Elle retourna vers le miroir, restant face à lui.

— Je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour les enlever.

Une nouvelle fois, Natasha se mit à genoux mais cette fois, toutes deux étaient conscientes de ce qui se passait et les yeux verts l’observaient dans le reflet, suivant ses doigts qui dansaient sur le cuir à la limite de sa peau.

— Elles sont désirables…

Les joues de la PDG étaient cramoisies mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, ses mains pressées l’une contre l’autre, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres.

Natasha enleva le dernier bouton de la botte droite sans même regarder.

— Oui.

La tension monta encore d’un cran alors qu’elle s’occupait de la deuxième botte, attendant et craignant le moment où la dernière agrafe serait défaite, incapable de savoir ce qui allait suivre, perdue dans une infinité de possibilités. Devrait-elle baisser la fermeture éclair ? Miss Potts s’assiérait-elle dans le canapé avant de lui dire de les lui enlever, la forçant à faire glisser le cuir contre sa peau alors qu’elle serait entre ses jambes ? Lui donnerait-elle la permission de les baiser ? Ou la ferait-elle se relever avant de l’embrasser, la dominant encore de ses talons immenses ?

La dernière agrafe pendait à présent, la fermeture éclair à nouveau visible.

Natasha resta à genoux, Potts coincée entre elle et le miroir, leurs yeux se rencontrant sur la glace, le silence gonflé entre elles par mille mots.

La bouche rose s’ouvrit.

— Ce sera tout, Miss Rushman. 

***

— Mrs. Ortiz vous fait savoir que tout est prêt pour la réunion avec les actionnaires, à 12h00 vous avez rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gondolfi, vous déjeunez à 13h00 au Ravel avec Monsieur et Madame Cricks, à 14h30 le chargé de sécurité et le responsable de Stark Expo vous attendent pour le bilan et à 17h00 nous nous rendons au pavillon central.

— Merci, Miss Rushman.

Potts lui tournait le dos, regardant Central Park qui s’étalait vert et luxuriant face à la fenêtre.

— Ce sera tout, Miss Potts ?

— Non.

La PDG se retourna, les gestes hésitants, le visage moins froid.

– Il y a une chose dont je voulais vous parler Natalie.

Elle se raidit. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle soit renvoyée non pas à cause de Stark et de son affection pour tout ce qui avait deux jambes et des trous, mais à cause d’une impulsion sur laquelle elles n’avaient même pas agi !

— Pour hier soir… Je suis sincèrement désolée, j’ai abusé de ma position et de mon influence et je m’en excuse. Bien sûr, si vous souhaitez être mutée…

— Non. Vous ne m’avez forcée à rien hier, la coupa-t-elle. Il n’y a rien à excuser, Miss Potts.

La rouquine referma la bouche.

— Est-ce que ce sera tout, Miss Potts ?

— Non, encore une chose.

Elle attrapa une boîte et la lui tendit.

— Pour vous remercier…

Natasha la prit.

— Je ne sais pas quoi…

— Ecoutez Natalie, nous ne sommes pas vraiment parties du bon pied mais je souhaiterais continuer à travailler avec vous, je souhaiterais que nous soyons amies…

Se rendait-elle compte ? Voyait-elle à quel point Stark avait déteint sur elle, comprenait-elle pourquoi elle avait reculé, pourquoi elle lui offrait ces chaussures, pourquoi elle voulait être amie avec une employée ?

Et même ainsi, était-ce grave ? Bientôt la mission toucherait à sa fin... Bientôt Potts l’oublierait et si Stark se sortait enfin la tête du cul, la secrétaire aurait le happy end qu’elle méritait.

Natasha se força à sourire.

— Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir, Miss Potts.

Pour la première fois, elle vit un vrai sourire illuminer ses lèvres.

— Appelez-moi Pepper.


	2. Massage et bains de boue

Tout le corps de Pepper se détendit quand elle toucha la terre ferme, ses genoux manquant de se dérober sous elle tellement elle était soulagée. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait dû se douter que Tony refuserait de prendre l'ascenseur ou les escaliers, préférant la porter en se jetant du haut du building.   
Bon, elle était peut-être de mauvaise foi, il ne s'était pas jeté, il était descendu en flottant. A la fois trop lentement et trop vite pour elle qui était tétanisée contre le métal froid et dur.   
Elle fit un pas tremblant, pour s'éloigner de l'armure.

— J'aurais pu t'amener jusqu'à ton hôtel en moins de deux minutes, commença Tony.   
— Nous prenons le taxi, Tony, coupa-t-elle en levant la main pour en héler un.   
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, miss Potts.

Elle ne sursauta pas. Et pourtant Natalia venait de sortir du néant, dans une tenue qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place dans les rêves d'un jeune adolescent ou sur les couvertures des comics que son frère collectionnait plus jeune. 

— Natalia... ?

— Miss Potts, lui répondit la pas secrétaire et peut-être héroïne de comics, bien plus calme que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue, occupée à menacer Hammer. 

— Attention, Pepper, c'est un agent triple et traître, et elle est aussi dangereuse que mortelle, lui dit Tony, s'avançant pour s'interposer entre elles deux.

— Merci pour le compliment, Stark, répondit la jeune femme avec un minuscule sourire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, S.H.I.E.L.D. vous attend pour le debrief. 

Et elle commença à avancer vers plusieurs énormes 4x4 aux verres teintés.

— Okay non. Moi je suis plus là, déclara Tony avant de reculer. Je te retrouve à l'hôtel, Pep.   
Et juste comme ça, son... petit ami ? la laissa en plan, s'envolant avec un cri de joie dans les cieux new-yorkais.

Pepper soupira. Elle était épuisée et le comportement de Tony... typique.

— Je demanderai à ce qu'on s'arrête pour que vous puissiez avoir un café, miss Potts. 

Elle tourna la tête, elle en avait presque oublié Natalia, enfin si c'était bien son nom... C'était étrange, rien n'avait vraiment changé, c'était la même femme qui était, avait été, sa secrétaire, elle parlait avec les intonations, la même voix et pourtant tout semblait différent, et pas seulement à cause du costume. Non, sa posture même était différente, son visage semblait plus... stricte, fort...

— Pepper. 

Le mot sembla la surprendre.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Pepper. Au point où nous en sommes...

L'employée, car elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle était employée par le S.H.I.E.L.D., eut un sourire, bref, franc, amusé.

— Comme vous voulez, Pepper.

La PDG répondit à son sourire.

— Et je pense qu'on peut se dire tu.

— En ce cas tu peux m'appeler Natasha. 

Pepper encaissa le nouveau nom sans problème. 

— Allons-y, Natasha. 

Et elle suivit l'agent qui lui tint la porte de la voiture et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

Pepper se laissa aller dans le siège de voiture, ses mains lourdes de fatigue peinant à boucler la ceinture.

— Je crois que je vendrais Stark Industries et toute ma collection de chaussures pour un bain chaud et un massage, là tout de suite, soupira-t-elle alors que sa colonne commençait à fusionner avec le simili cuir et que la voiture slalomait entre les bouchons infernaux que la panique à l'expo n'avait fait qu'exacerber. 

— Je partage le sentiment, déclara Natal... Natasha en souriant  
Pepper cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son ex secrétaire, l'étudiant. 

Étrangement, la tenue de Catwoman qu'elle portait lui allait bien, plus que ça, elle semblait tellement à l'aise dedans que ça semblait naturel qu'elle soit moulée dans l'armure ultralégère.  
— Si nous allions au spa, proposa Pepper avant d'y réfléchir trop et de ne pas le faire. J'en connais un excellent, surtout que, si nous y allons immédiatement, Tony sera obligé de se débrouiller avec toutes les problèmes qu'il a créés ce soir et ce sera à votre boss de le gérer.

Natasha cligna des yeux. Vraiment surprise. Et sourit.

— Je ne souhaiterais monsieur Stark en overdose d'adrénaline à personne, mais pourquoi pas...  
  
***  
Elle n'avait pas laissé le choix à Fury et l'avait informé qu'elle s'occupait de débriefer miss P... Pepper hors base et que Stark avait mis les voiles et serait sûrement aisément repérable, il suffisait de surveiller les radars aériens ou les photos sur les réseaux sociaux parce que le milliardaire ne passait jamais inaperçu. 

Fury grogna mais ne lui donna pas d'ordre contraire. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était sa préférée. Il fallait bien parce que Clint était le préféré de Coulson, et ce juste parce qu'il aimait la même musique que leur supérieur. La country ! Peuh.

L'agent Williamson arrêta la voiture devant un bâtiment sorti tout droit des rêves d'un architecte, ses lignes simples et pures se fondant sans difficultés dans l'immense forêt qui l'entourait. Pepper avait fait les réservations pendant le voyage, demandant quelques faveurs pour bouger les réservations et faire apparaître deux places pour elles, immédiatement. 

Natasha tint la portière et tendit la main à la PDG, sachant que la journée l'avait secouée et que la fatigue serait encore plus pesante quand essaierait de se lever. En effet, la main était plus lourde dans la sienne mais celle qui était, de facto, une des femmes les plus importantes du monde, n'en laissa rien paraître, souriant et marchant d'un pas affirmé. 

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant elles et ni le réceptionniste ni le gérant de l'établissement qui virent immédiatement à leur rencontre ne semblèrent prêter la moindre attention à leurs visages qui portaient encore des traces de tout ce qui était arrivé à l'Expo, ou à leurs vêtements, sales et déchirés pour Pepper, peu courants, pour les siens.

— Miss Potts, c'est un plaisir comme toujours, de recevoir votre visite et celle de vos amies. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, vous pourrez vous doucher et nous avons fait en sorte qu'une collation soit prête pour vous pendant que vous vous relaxerez dans le bain de boue.

Natasha emboîta le pas à la PDG.

— Votre cabine, miss, et la vôtre, miss Potts.

Natasha ouvrit la porte, détaillant par habitude l'endroit, notant les angles morts, les dispositifs de surveillance, les positions de repli et les armes à sa disposition. Elle enleva ses bottes, baissa la fermeture éclair et se débarrassa de sa tunique, la pliant sur une chaise. Elle ne désactiva pas les morsures, le personnel n'avait qu'à éviter de fouiller ses affaires. D'un pas assuré, roulant les épaules pour chasser la tension de la journée, elle entra dans l'immense cabine de douche.

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil que les nombreuses têtes de douche se mirent en route, l'eau chaude s'écrasant sur plusieurs parties de son corps, commençant à masser délicieusement. Natasha essaya de retenir le gémissement de plaisir alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles. Si elle avait été au S.H.I.E.L.D. ou si Clint avait été là elle aurait fermé les yeux, elle se serait laissé aller à en profiter complètement.

Là, elle ne s'accorda que quelques instants de plaisir avant d'attraper le savon et de faire disparaître la sueur et la poussière. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle mouilla ses cheveux et les lava.

Comme conseillé sur les pictogrammes design mis aux murs, elle les releva dans un turban avant d'enfiler le boxer qui était fourni dans la petite housse hermétique certifiant qu'il avait été lavé, et de passer, entièrement nue au-dessus de la ceinture, dans la pièce suivante.

Pepper était en train de descendre les marches du bassin empli de boue. Comme elle, la PDG ne portait pas plus qu'un petit boxer noir et Natasha ne laissa pas ses yeux s'attarder sur le corps blanc et longiligne.

— Aaaaaah... soupira l'autre femme tandis que l'espionne finissait d'observer les lieux, notant la présence de petits sandwichs dans des assiettes autour du bassin.

Après avoir catalogué armes et sorties, Natasha s'avança.

La PDG  se tourna vers elle, finissant de s'immerger dans la boue, seule ses bras encore épargnés alors qu'elle rejoignait le bord et se prenait un sandwich. Enfin, elle s'installa contre les accoudoirs et laissa son corps se détendre , pris dans la boue que les jets remuaient doucement.

Natasha posa le pied sur la première marche. La boue était épaisse, lisse et chaude et la sensation était étrange.

— On s'habitue vite, lui glissa l'ancienne secrétaire de Stark avant de prendre un nouveau sandwich.

Et Natasha avança, laissant la boue monter jusqu'à sa ceinture, partant s'asseoir en face de Pepper. Elle ne tendit pas la main pour prendre un sandwich. Elle faisait confiance à Potts pour ne pas tenter de la tuer, mais elle n'avait pas survécu en mangeant des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu préparer.

— Alors ?

La voix de la PDG était lourde de la fatigue qu'elle laissait passer et se perdre dans la boue et Natasha essaya de l'imiter, de se détendre dans la chaleur pesante contre ses muscles douloureux.

Dans l'ensemble la mission s'était bien passée, elle comptait le fait de n'avoir été jetée contre aucun mur, percée de balles, ou renversée par un objet se mouvant à grande vitesse, comme une victoire totale. Stark avait géré, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de son alter-égo héroïque.

— Agréable, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à la PDG.

Qui lui sourit, amusée.

— J'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur de Phil pour m'excuser de vous avoir plus ou moins kidnappée, Natasha.

— Coulson ?

Comment savait-elle qu'il était leur officier supérieur ? Natasha posa sa main plus près de l'assiette de sandwich, prête à l'empoigner à n'importe quel moment et l'utiliser comme arme.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à gérer tout le...

Elle fit un vague geste de la main, son visage crispé d'émotions contradictoire.

— Iron Man, finit-elle par dire, s'il n'avait pas été là pour parler logistique, droit et globalement se plaindre avec moi des difficultés à travailler avec Tony Stark.

— Je ne vois pas de quelle difficulté vous voulez parler, miss Potts, il suffit de coller son portrait sur un sac de sable et de s'entraîner une petite heure, dit Natasha, le visage neutre.

Pepper éclata de rire, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les mains s'abattant avec plaisir et éclaboussures dans la boue.

— Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé à avoir la garde dans le divorce, réussit-elle à dire quand elle récupéra son souffle.

— Divorce qui n'a plus lieu d'être... commença Natasha.

Le sourire glissa des lèvres roses, remplacé par une expression incertaine, étonnée.

— En effet... Je... Nous... Uh ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle fixa Natasha de ses yeux bleus.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis devenue folle au point de sortir avec mon boss... et mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, timide, souriante.

Natasha la regarda avec détachement. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les gens prenaient le risque de mettre des sentiments dans une relation qui marchait parfaitement sans cela... C'était pour ça qu'elle avait rompu avec Clint, parce qu'elle avait déjà du mal à gérer leur amitié sans en plus se prendre la tête avec un couple. Parce que, malgré ce qu'il criait sur les toits Clint n'était pas fait pour les coups d'un soir, il avait besoin de stabilité, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner, pas comme ça du moins.

— Je pense que vous allez très bien ensemble.

Pepper cligna des yeux, étonnée.

 — Stark a besoin d'être cadré et il ferait tout pour toi, Pepper. Et toi... non en fait je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un riche et supposément beau milliardaire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Pepper éclata à nouveau de rire, le son agréable et léger s'envolant dans la pièce carrelée.

***

Le sauna était une pièce large, simple et fermée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, directement face à elle, La louche en bois et le baquet d'eau étaient à portée de main au cas où elle aurait besoin d'armes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le Spa, Natasha laissa vraiment son corps se détendre.

Sur sa droite Pepper s'était allongée sur le bac. Elle hésita un moment avant de l'imiter, son dos entrant en contact avec la serviette épaisse et douce. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à suer, mais la chaleur était parfaite et lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, certes elle avait été pour la première fois dans des saunas pour se rapprocher de ses victimes, mais le souvenir restait agréable.

— Tu n'as pas été mannequin à Tokyo.

Natasha tourna la tête, regardant Pepper qui s'était redressée, à l'aise avec son torse nu.

— Si.

— Mais la...

La voix s'arrêta mais les yeux étaient fixés sur son abdomen et Natasha comprit.

— Il y a de très bons maquilleurs au S.H.I.E.L.D. et je la camoufle à chaque fois que je sais que je vais au moins être en maillot de bain, lui répondit Natasha en essayant de ne pas sentir sa peau la lancer juste là alors que tout était parfaitement cicatrisé depuis si longtemps.

— Comment... enfin tu n'es pas obligée, j'imagine que c'est classé top secret.

— C'était avant S.H.I.E.L.D. et ça m'a appris à ne jamais faire confiance à un assassin soviétique... C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus.

Et comme toujours elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être si stupide, si... naïve. Elle se rappelait, plus douloureux encore que la blessure, le moment où elle l'avait vu s'approcher, ou elle avait reconnu son visage et lui n'avait même pas daigner la regarder...

Elle était jeune alors, elle avait appris depuis.

— Appendicite ? demanda-t-elle pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus changer.

Pepper la regarda surprise.

— Elle se voit tant que ça ?

— Non.

Elle avait juste l’œil.

— Oui, je l'ai eue à 13 ans, ajouté à ma taille ça a été un de mes grands complexes de l'adolescence...

Natasha acquiesça, comme si elle comprenait, comme si elle avait eu cette enfance normale dans laquelle son corps était une expression de son être et non un outil au service d'un but.

Le silence retomba entre elles, la chaleur pesait sur les corps, autant que sur l'esprit et Natasha n'avait qu'une envie : sa laisser aller, oublier tout et juste se reposer, juste un moment.

— C'est en train d'empirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots la tirèrent de son marasme, elle avait encore été consciente de la porte, du danger qui pouvait arriver par là, mais elle avait presque oublié la présence de la PDG.

Elle regarda Pepper, la peur blottie dans ses yeux, l'appréhension...

— Oui.

Elle n'allait pas lui mentir, la PDG avait besoin de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

— Il y a eu tout le problème avec Hulk, à présent la technologie qui a servi à faire Iron Man fait des émules... Le monde est en train de changer et ce n'est que le commencement.

Elle la regarda fermer brièvement les yeux.

— Merci. De ne pas me mentir.

— Je n'ai rien à gagner en le faisant et j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'on puisse penser protéger quelqu'un en lui mentant.

La PDG sourit.

— Tes amis doivent t'adorer.

— Il ne s'est toujours pas barré alors que j'ai retiré son micro-émetteur depuis un an, je pense que c'est pour la vie.

— J'aimerais te revoir.

Natasha passa une main sur son front, empêchant la goutte de sueur de tomber dans ses yeux.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partager avec Tony Stark.

Pepper éclata de rire.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amies, ce n'est pas un milieu très agréable pour les femmes, et aucune de celles que j'ai gardées tant bien que mal de mes années d'université n'est capable de vraiment comprendre ce que c'est que de sortir avec quelqu'un qui risque sa vie pour sauver des gens dans une boîte en métal chaque jour.

— Tu devrais t'inscrire sur des forums d'épouses de conducteurs de chars, mais oui, j'avoue que l'idée de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas un rang de plus et un balais dans le fondement ou qui ne pense pas que la country est une référence musicale, serait sympa.

Le timer sonna, les laissant savoir qu'il était temps d'aller se refroidir sous la douche ou dans la piscine fraîche qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte.

Pepper lui tendit la main et Natasha la prit même si elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se lever.

 


End file.
